kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taj
Taj is Rider Operator Series Red, the leader and representative of the ZECT side of the Rider Operators. History to be added Personality Taj is a flippant, laid-back, charismatic, and easy-going person, who unlike his Smart Brain counterpart, does not rely by the book. Much like Pat, Taj is well-respected in their class, his knowledge some how surpasses that of the former, to the point of his convictions worth justifying. He, Pat, and his partner-in-crime, Paul are a trio in their research class with Dr. Mingo, with Taj being the leader. Taj also fancies himself as a show off to the entire team, whereas he answer the questions in the class accurately much like his Smart Brain counterpart. He seems to be unflappable, not showing fear whether passing their research draft a day after the deadline, being attacked by Worms from behind, or an Orphnoch that can interchange into two forms. Also, being the oldest member of the Orphnoch-Worm Hunters at the age of 26, Pat at first thought he would be suitable to become the leader of the entire team, to which Taj declined; only for him to lead the ZECT Worm Hunter side of the team, while Pat leads the Smart Brain Rider Gear users. He was briefly seen jealous of Pat of being a Masked Rider, only for it to be settled when Pat gave Taj the Rubeetle Zecter that made him Rider Operator Series Red. Taj also enjoys fighting when he sometimes has not fought at his full potential so he can toy with other enemies or make a fight last longer. Taj seems to enjoy fighting Worms than Orphnochs, he can be easily bored when fighting Salis-based Worms, but molted ones provide him even a strongest of challenge. Unlike his Smart Brain counterpart, with a "think before acting" mindset, Taj immediately proceeds with a "attack first, ask questions later" method. Taj has a faster reaction time than Pat when it comes to fighting Worms, he could almost read the Worms actions and immediately casts off and clocking up. As with Pat showing no mercy to Orphnochs, Taj sees Worms as his personal punching bags for any mishaps he experiences. On a side note, Taj is prone to tardiness in both classes and battles against Orphnochs and Worms, resulting in missing out the lessons and letting an Orphnoch/Worm escape, much to the ire of Dr. Mingo and/or Pat, despite his fast reaction time. Outside of being a Rider, Taj, along with Paul, are frequent chain-smokers, and Taj is mostly smoking outside the school, or even outside Pat's home when they are doing their research, and has an habit lighting his smoke after fighting a Worm and/or an Orphnoch. Fighting style to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Rider Operator Series Red *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 132kg *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking Power:' 10t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/8.9s Rider Operator Series Red in Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa with low offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Series Red transforms into, until he flips the "horn" on the Rubeetle Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his form, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the armor. Rider Operator Series Red then immediately takes on the sleek Rider Form. When switches the horn on the Rubeetle Zecter back to it's original state it will initiate Put On where all of the extra armor retaches to him, returning him to masked form. - Rider Form= Rider Form *'Height:' 195cm *'Weight:' 95kg *'Punching Power:' 3t *'Kicking Power:' 7t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t Rider Operator Series Red in Rider Form is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. In this form, Series Red has access to the Clock Up ability, enabling Rider Operator Series Red to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms and his Smart Brain counterpart. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Series Red can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick. Series Red's Rider Form has three variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick, which can be powered up with Rider Operator Series #1's Crimson Smash. - Ultimate Form= Hyper Form *'Height: '''198cm *'Weight: 102kg *'''Punching Power: 10t * Kicking Power: 15t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2 * Rider Kick Finisher Power: 30t }} Arsenal Device *Masked Rider Prototype Series Covert Infantry Exosuit Series Red **ZECT Prototype Exosuit Belt Series Red - Rider Operator Series Red's transformation Belt. **Rubeetle Zecter - Rider Operator Series Red's transformation device. Notes *Taj shares the same designation of "Operator Series Red" with /Ranger Operator Series Red, otherwise known as Ranger Red. **Pat usually calls Taj and the rest of the ZECT-oriented Rider Operators with their colors rather than Rider Red/Blue/Aqua. *Being a representative of the ZECT Rider Operators, Taj bears some similarities to Dante from Devil May Cry. **Both of them are laid-back, flamboyant, unflappable, and find entertainment in fighting Orphnochs, Worms, and demons in general. See also *Souji Tendou - counterpart from Kamen Rider Kabuto at Kamen Rider Wiki *Akira Date - the character Taj is based on. *Pat - the leader of the Smart Brain side of the Rider Operators Category:Primary Riders Category:Rider Operators Category:Kamen Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Characters